This is a relatively long-term pilot study to determine the effect of inhaled corticosteroids using electronic devices to document use of medication. Only on inhaled steroid will be used to eliminate the steroid comparison problem. A homogenous study population of post-menopausal women using inhaled corticosteroids who are not on hormone replacement therapy, the population at high risk for osteoporosis, will be used. The design will be observational, comparing within-person bone densities over one year. The hypothesis is that postmenopausal women with asthma using inhaled corticosteroids are at increased risk for bone loss.